


《他是星灵族》174

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》174

174  
希澈作为一名正经社畜，纵使把赫宰与东海分隔至最远的两间客房，但在查岗上他也是心有余而力不足。连轴转的工作逼得亲哥一沾枕头便睡死过去，什么李赫宰李东海，那都是身外之物，两个臭小孩也休想惹到他梦里的清静。

所以当东海洗完澡，回到自己的房间，刚拿起手机就收到了赫宰发来的短信：‘你哥已经睡了，你什么时候过来找我？’  
东海原本是想立刻回复：‘马上！’  
但思索片刻，赫宰今晚为他吃了那么多苦头，他得多给对方些补偿才行。  
于是东海灵机一动，心生出骀荡的情趣，主要围绕着“如何借希澈家之便讨好赫宰”这一主题，想了想，而后捂嘴偷乐，但也在行动间流露出几分害羞。

不消多时，没收到东海回复的赫宰正准备先去洗澡，结果衣服都脱得差不多了，门口处却响起一阵小心翼翼的叩门声响，还有一句：“赫，是我。”  
知晓来者是东海，赫宰便打着赤膊拉开房门，未等视线落在对方身上，就被迎面而来的宝贝儿撞了个满怀。  
赫宰正笑着将门关严实：“才一个小时没见，这么想我呀？”  
话音未落，待赫宰看清怀中的东海是何模样后，不免怔愣了几秒。  
东海见状，不干了，噘嘴嘟囔：“不好看吗？”  
这只前来偷腥的漂亮猫咪，此刻穿着一套不知哪儿找来的女仆装。从头顶的可爱蝴蝶结、绣满蕾丝边的蓬蓬袖衬衫，再到衬在黑色短裙上的白色围裙都样样俱全。唯有一双蜜色的腿袒露在外，倒也颇不老实地蹭着赫宰的身子乱晃。  
赫宰相比起东海不加掩饰的勾引则更为克制，反还在此刻做了回柳下惠——当然，是装的，毕竟连内裤都遮不住下半身搭起的壮观帐篷。  
不过，赫宰也暂且强压下把东海按到床上打他屁股的冲动，只吞咽着口水道：“我先去洗个澡……”  
“不要不要。”东海又是那套耍无赖的组合虎拳，哪怕身着女仆装也一把将赫宰推倒在床，言辞间透着股难掩的暴躁娇蛮劲儿，“我不准你浪费时间。”  
赫宰感到好笑，但他现在实在没办法直视“女仆形态”的东海，生怕就此苦于夜短，便侧过头将鼻子埋在东海半湿的长发间，轻轻地嗅时，问：“哪儿找来的这些乱七八糟的衣服？”  
“嘿嘿，这是希澈哥以前在漫展上收到的礼物，一个宅男送的。”  
赫宰无语：“那男的是觉得活着不好吗？”  
“才没有，因为希澈哥当天穿的是女装，大家都以为哥是大美女。”东海吹完他亲哥后，又垂下眼睫，流露出些不自信来，“那，你是不是觉得我不适合穿成这样？都不夸夸我…还是，你也认为哥更适合这套衣服？”  
赫宰猛地摇头：“宝贝儿，求你了，能不在这时候老提你哥么。”  
“怎么？”  
“我担心你哥会杀过来。”赫宰也的确实话实说，转而又捏住东海鼓起来的面颊，摘掉对方戴着的眼镜，才继续道，“是海海太漂亮了，我总怕没有合适的形容，那些赞美反而配不上你的好看。”  
是真的，毕竟赫宰刚把东海的眼镜摘掉，就立刻戴上了自己的那副，并对着眼前的脸蛋细细打量。直到灼灼的目光烧得东海满面绯红，便还压着对方的后脑勺，指间摩挲着陷进他一头湿发，连蝴蝶结都跟着赫宰的揉弄掉落在床单上。  
东海与赫宰双唇相抵，猫叫似的喃喃：“谁叫你被哥欺负了，我才想着要好好补偿你，特地换上哥的衣服来伺候你呢。”  
“都说了，别提你哥了。”赫宰失笑，手也不老实地伸进东海的黑色短裙之下，抚摸着连裙摆都压不住的挺翘屁股，“你哪里是什么女仆，简直是应召女郎，就这么真空着出现在男人的房门口，真骚。”  
东海被赫宰摸得舒服了，不管对方如何羞辱，只当是他们之间的小情趣，于是还伸出舌头舔了口赫宰的耳朵：“当然是女仆了，我会乖乖把你的身体舔一遍，就当是为主人洗澡了。”  
赫宰光是听到如此勾引都几近兴奋得窒息，谁曾想三十年河东三十年河西，李东海也不再是当年那个被他用几根手指头捅屁股就哭得泪眼滂沱的单纯小孩儿了。

思及此，东海已经从床上爬到地上，并要赫宰坐起身，自己则始终跪在男人的胯下，一边为赫宰打飞机，也同时做到了“把你的身体舔一遍”——东海趴下，托起赫宰一只裸足，张嘴含住对方的脚趾，挨个儿在舌尖滚来滚去。满腔除了袜子上的洗衣液香气，还沾着些没洗澡前的汗味，倒更加刺激了东海的情欲神经，直叫短裙也藏不住兴奋挺起的小尼莫。  
当东海舔完赫宰的脚，决定将舌头沿着对方的腿向重点部位游走之时，就被赫宰用还黏着口水的脚掌一把踩在他勃起的老二上。  
东海登时喘息道：“坏家伙。”  
“坏家伙在踩你的小坏家伙呢。”赫宰托了托鼻梁上的镜框，与此同时加重足心下碾的力道，毫不客气地戏谑，“爽死了吧，荡妇，你就喜欢男人这么玩你。”  
东海确实如赫宰所说，光是被对方踩着命根子就已经欲仙欲死，便还阖上眼，兀自抬腰向上顶了顶：“我…我想吃主人的…吃主人的鸡鸡…”  
“哪张嘴想吃？”  
“都想…”

与此之际，赫宰瞥见东海早前放在床单上的两条丝袜，一黑一白。于是先拿起其中那条白色的吊带袜，丢给东海：“把这个穿上，穿好了主人就操你。”  
东海准备的两条丝袜，倒也不是不愿穿，而是他嫌袜子的尺码比他的腿围要小不止一号，生怕勒紧了不舒服。  
可现在是赫宰命令他穿，就只能硬着头皮，缓缓将袜子撑开，并套上脚。  
东海的小腿虽然又细又直，只不过上到大腿后，整个腿型便浑圆起来。所以，吊带袜也是穿到大腿时，才被勒出一圈溢出来的蜜色肌肉。  
赫宰眼中，东海浑身上下都透出一股软乎乎的可爱钝感，包括那圈收不进袜子里的腿肉，也叫赫宰情不自禁地伸出手，边捏边摸，且手法色情，说的话也是叠满欲望的调笑：“你去做应召的话，会把男人的精液吸得一滴不剩吧？”  
东海被赫宰的玩弄撩拨得心弦荡漾，干脆直奔主题：“我只想要赫的精液。”  
说完，就张开腿坐在赫宰身上，并再度将对方推倒在床。  
接着，东海拾起落在床单上的蝴蝶结，将已然凌乱的长发固定成一股小辫，从而袒露出整张漂亮又精致的脸蛋来。  
赫宰承着东海如海妖般的魅惑，心想就算他事后被希澈干掉，也称得上是做鬼也风流了。

东海的性感很直观，肉浪翻涌，色情得毫无隐晦。  
李赫宰觉得再高深的人都得为他的海海还俗，更别说这家伙一屁股坐在他勃起的命根上，还来回摆着腰用穴口磨蹭着他的性器顶端。  
而且相比起小时候做什么都要赫宰手把手来教，现在的东海已颇有情事上的主见——先是身体向后，并抬高屁股，再是手握着赫宰昂扬的性器，往他一张一合的肉穴里送。  
赫宰只要在原地欣赏着这番美人活春宫，便能毫无保留地体会到性爱的极乐。  
“赫，你记不记得……”东海咬了下嘴唇，另一只手掰开其中一条大腿，对赫宰敞开无限春光，并缓缓从龟头吃进了男人的性器，“咱们上回在澈哥家做爱的时候，也是用的这个姿势。”  
“记得。”赫宰只感受到旋即间整根肉棒都被对方温热的肠壁裹紧，不由本能地向上顶了顶，“不过当时的你可比现在纯情多了。”  
由于两人前不久才做过，东海倒也用不上多长时间便适应了含着男人的性器在体内，且这番挺动还是由他来主导，就伴着穴口处不住传来的黏腻淫水声笑道：“那你更喜欢现在的我，还是以前的我？”  
赫宰没有直接回答，一只手扶着东海来回扭摆的腰肢，另一只手则撩开东海的裙摆，并将围裙按压在他来回跳动的性器上揉弄：“我那时候做梦都盼着你会有这么一天，所以每次都操得你满肚子精液，为的就是让你习惯我的东西，从此以后再也离不开我。”  
“嘿嘿，我本来就离不开你。”东海乐了声，旋即抱住自己的双腿，前后摆腰吞吐着男人的性器，每一次都控制着让赫宰的龟头磨蹭到他体内的敏感点上。食髓知味后，便还撒娇似的叫床，“好爽，主人的…又粗又硬…”  
赫宰也不想一味叫东海伺候他，就在对方开始落下涔涔的热汗时直起身子，再将东海一把抱入怀中，摆腰打桩的力道一下就压过了他家漂亮宝贝儿，直叫东海的头发二度散乱开来，围裙也跟着挪位到腰侧。  
东海生怕自己被撞下去，就立刻抱住面前的赫宰，脑袋也枕在对方的肩上。

赫宰目之所及，唯余东海身后的书架，上面还摆着希澈放着的一张东海旧照——巧的是，那年东海正好十六岁，与赫宰认识不久，笑起来时还有尖尖的小虎牙，模样纯洁，显然连初尝情事的经历都没有。  
赫宰正是一边看着这样的奶味东海，再到感受着现如今，他怀中的宝贝儿是如何向他求欢示爱的，心头不由生出莫大的成就感。  
就好像曾经种下一棵桃树，今天终于结出了丰硕的果实。而他现在正在做的，就是一口口咬开动人的蜜桃，任由内里甜腻的汁水向外四溢。  
东海也不负他望，软嫩的穴壁就是要吞得他一滴精液都不剩。

于是，赫宰搂住东海的双腿，再扶着他打晃的腰，将人抱起来，并压到对方身后的书架上，身下的操弄也是一刻没停。  
只不过，赫宰眼里看着的，是书架上东海少年时的相片，嘴中却仍对怀里娇喘不止的猫咪命令道：“说，你是喜欢被男人操屁股的骚货。”  
东海难敌人之大欲，岂有不从的道理：“我…我是喜欢被男人操屁股的骚货…”  
这样说着时，东海就像给自己下了一道心理暗示，仿佛现在的他只是承载着赫宰精液的容器，这个男人对他所做的一切都如享用着专属于自己的丰盛料理。  
思及此，过不了片刻，东海就要抖着屁股射出来了。  
赫宰亦知晓东海大概的临界点，便加重挺腰的力道与速度，在对方身下狠狠打了上百下桩不止。  
直至东海咬住他的肩膀，生怕叫声大了会引来不必要的注意。  
与此之际，赫宰伴随着溅射在腹部的精液，目光仍停留在东海彼时的相片上，再到听见怀中宝贝儿的颤声求饶：“赫，快给我，射给我……”  
分明是打着求饶幌子的勾引。

赫宰干脆将东海压倒在床，并抬起他一条穿着白丝的腿，边撕扯着脆弱的丝袜，边伸出舌头舔吻猫咪打哆嗦的腿肚子，而后甚至还捧着东海肉乎乎的脚掌亲了亲，手也始终掐着对方被蕾丝袜边勒紧的大腿。  
“海海，你生来就是被我操的，知不知道？”  
“嗯…嗯…知道…”此间，东海的长发散乱在枕席，黑色裙摆也早已被赫宰提到肚子上，并掖进了围裙的带子里，“我是赫的…全部都是…”  
赫宰听着这番言辞颇为受用，于是就对着东海的屁股一阵猛顶，时不时会舔吻举到嘴边的白色吊带袜。直到射入东海穴内那一刻，又因为力气太大，赫宰来回抚摸着大腿的手便将丝袜硬生生扯得七零八落。

事后，两人身体交叠着，不住地喘息。  
东海因为射得比赫宰早，不应期也快结束了，于是又起了二度在希澈家“偷腥”的心思。  
他先是含着赫宰射过一回的性器，将上面的各式体液都用自己的舌头刮干净，又撩开挡着半张脸的长发，对赫宰口齿含糊地问一句：“你想不想看我穿那条黑丝？”  
赫宰：竟然还有这种好事？？？  
接着，听他家贪吃的猫咪再道：“谁叫赫宰扮成银子的时候穿过一回黑丝，还一边操着我，把丝袜都塞到了我嘴里…”说完又戴起眼镜，一路爬到赫宰脸跟前，镜框合着他满腔的情欲，倒显出几分不同寻常的娇憨，“所以，待会儿你也得舔我的黑丝，这样才公平。”  
赫宰再度：到底还有多少好事要降临在我头上？？？


End file.
